Mission: Chance
by MangaMamma
Summary: Heero's latest mission might prove to be more than Wufei is ready for. 1x5, rating changed to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Gundam boys are not my property. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?

This story just sort of came to me one night while I was trying to actually make headway on another story. I was suddenly seized by the need to do this pairing and I couldn't stop myself. So here it is. Well, chapter 1 anyway. Hope you like it.

**Mission: Chance**

**Chapter 1**

Wufei sat on the ledge of the balcony, feet dangling high above the courtyard below. He still had enough presence of mind to know he was drunk, but drunk enough not to care. He was done doing the right thing today. Now it was time for him to do what he wanted to do: forget the pain of loving Duo Maxwell.

He gazed down into the glass of liquor with half-lidded eyes and let his mind wander. Two years as partners with the Preventors and he'd only managed to attempt confessing his feelings once. As he fumbled with his words, Duo sat there, patiently waiting for his blushing friend to say whatever was on his mind. And just as Wufei stuttered out his first few words, someone knocked at the door. As fate would have it, it was Hilde, just arrived in town and stopping in to see Duo.

Within two months, Duo and Hilde were dating. After eight months, Duo proposed. And now here they were, sixteen months after Hilde's arrival, celebrating her and Duo's marriage. Wufei let out a bitter chuckle and drained his glass, welcoming the burning sensation as it cascaded down his throat.

"I never took you for a hard liquor drinker, Chang."

Wufei didn't acknowledge the familiar voice behind him. He continued to stare down into his now empty glass. A dark figure was quickly by his side and the scent of sandalwood pervaded the air around him. Wufei closed his eyes and tried to ignore the person standing next to him, but he insisted on talking in that calm, deep voice that no person, drunk or sober, could ever ignore.

"I was looking to leave soon. Wanna ride?"

"You're the best man, Heero, you can't leave yet."

A quiet scoff was heard as the young man leaned forward on the ledge, resting on his elbows.

"My role in this thing is over."

"You have to give a speech."

"I told him I would be his best man on two conditions: One, I would arrange but not attend the bachelor party, and two, I would not give a speech."

"Heero Yuy, man of decisive actions and few words."

"So you coming or what?"

"You should stay. He's needs you."

"I think you need me more right now."

Wufei's head shot up and he stared at his friend with wide eyes as he reassessed just how drunk he was. _Did I hear him right_? He gazed into the cerulean eyes and they never wavered. He knew Heero couldn't be drunk because the man didn't drink. He recalled the no-nonsense man saying he never wanted to risk not being in control. _And he would never say anything like that in jest anyway. That's something Duo would do. Duo with his bright eyes and warm smile and friendly personality that just captured your heart without even trying. Why would he do something like that if he wasn't going to….If he didn't really…._

"Why?"

The sound was breathy and pleading and Heero looked back out at the city stretched out before them in the horizon.

"I have my reasons."

Wufei blinked himself from his dazed thoughts and hung his head. _I've got to keep my guard up. I could have told him…_ He gently shook his head and sighed. He really didn't want to stay at the reception, but he wasn't sure he was up for company.

"C'mon. I'll swipe a bottle on our way out."

Before Wufei could protest, Heero had his arm hooked with his own and he was leading them back into the reception hall, along the wall, past the bar where he was true to his word and stole a bottle of liquor, and then outside into the parking lot. He opened the storage bin on the back of his bike, stashed the bottle and pulled out his spare helmet.

"Put it on."

"But…"

"Now, Chang."

Wufei obeyed and sat on the bike, shocked to find Heero get on behind him.

"Heero, I don't…"

"Relax. I need to make sure you don't fall off."

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and Wufei could feel his already warm cheeks burning at the closeness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei closed the refrigerator and walked back into the living room, handing Heero his requested bottled water while he palmed a glass of rum and coke. He sat on the sofa while Heero had claimed the chair.

"Thanks, Heero, for bringing me home. But you don't have to stay. I'm fine."

"It made sense to let you pass out at home. And you're not fine."

Black eyes glared at the calm young man sitting to his right. But he saw the truth in the steady blue eyes and he sighed, looking away and taking another drink. They remained silent for several minutes, the only sound being the clink of ice whenever Wufei took a drink.

Wufei stood up, unsteadily, and Heero tensed, ready to spring into action and keep his friend from falling on his face. Wufei saw Heero's body flinch and he scoffed.

"I'm _fine_, Yuy."

Heero ignored the icy voice and followed Wufei into the kitchen, leaning in the doorway, keen eyes studying every movement.

"You're not fine."

Wufei slammed the bottle down and glared at the counter. So many spiteful remarks flew through his mind, but he bit his tongue. Heero did not deserve his anger. He was just trying to be a good friend.

"Ok. You're right. I'm not fine."

Heero noticed Wufei's clenched fist shaking and he was starting to blink rapidly as if trying to deny tears.

"You still love him, don't you?"

Wufei's eyes went impossibly wide as he turned to face the man on the other side of the kitchen. He backed up until his back hit the wall, then he slowly slid to the floor. Heero's words echoed in his head, bouncing around causing a pain behind his eyes.

"How….?"

Heero frowned at the rasped question and he slowly walked over and sat down next to Wufei, knees up and his arms outstretched between them in his lap. He stared forward, looking at nothing in particular.

"I notice more things than I want to. I can't help it, can't turn it off."

"Oh god…."

"He doesn't know. I don't think anyone does."

"Is that why you…..helped me? Taking pity on the heartbroken?"

Heero turned towards Wufei and grabbed his chin, forcing him to face him.

"I wanted to help you, Chang. I don't pity you. I….I empathize with you."

"You…were…..in love?"

Heero's eyes softened as he gently wiped away the tears that Wufei probably didn't even know were falling.

"I _am_ in love."

"But she doesn't love you?"

Heero's thumb was now ghosting over Wufei's lips and his eyes followed the gesture as he swallowed hard.

"This person has no clue of my feelings."

"You should….you should tell her before it's too late."

Heero leaned in, cerulean glancing at onyx as he spoke.

"Maybe I will."

Wufei had been aware that Heero was closing in, but something kept him from pushing away. Something within him that wanted the kiss. Wanted the comfort and affection being offered. _But…why would Heero even want to kiss me? He said he was in love_.

Their lips brushed lightly and Heero's tongue slid along Wufei's bottom lip gaining access to the warm mouth. He took his time as his tongue explored, tasting the rum as he massaged Wufei's tongue.

Wufei let out a plaintive whine as he turned into Heero and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. Heero let his knees fall as he reached out and pulled Wufei onto his lap, so he was now straddling Heero.

Heero's strong hands ran up Wufei's back and pulled at the tie, freeing the ebony tresses. He let his fingers stroke the soft hair before grabbing a fistful and pulling, forcing Wufei's head back and exposing his neck. Heero's mouth indulged in the honey colored skin, kissing, licking and nipping.

Wufei tried to speak, even as he moaned under Heero's attention.

"Heero….what….are we doing?"

Heero brought Wufei's mouth back and captured it in a hungry kiss. When he finally had to break for air, he rested his forehead against Wufei's and let his hands fall to Wufei's hips.

"Let me help you forget, Chang."

"I can't let you do this. I'll just be…using you."

"I don't mind."

Wufei's alcohol soaked mind was trying to think clearly but it was no use. The id was now in control and it wanted Heero and the way he was making him feel. _It's been so long_. Heero gently kissed Wufei, purposefully going slow to give Wufei a chance to back out, knowing his alcohol-slowed mind needed more time to think. But Wufei leaned into him and wrapped his arms around his neck. As Heero began kissing down his neck again, a thought floated into Wufei's mind and he whispered it into Heero's ear, not knowing he was speaking out loud.

"It's me….isn't it, Heero? You…love me…"

Heero pulled back to look at Wufei and he saw the half lidded eyes barely focusing on him. _He's not even aware of what he said_. A sad smile graced his lips and he brushed some hair from Wufei's face, his voice strangled with emotion.

"Yes, Wufei. I love you."

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Gundam boys are not my property. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. I had no idea there wee so many 1x5 lovers out there. I really never liked Heero and had a tendency to kill him off or make him into a jerk in my stories, but this little plot has changed my mind. I'm totally digging the 1x5 combo.

**Mission: Chance**

**Chapter 2**

Wufei was accustomed to waking up slowly, his senses gradually coming into focus and allowing him time to acclimate himself to the world of the waking. But this was not one of those times. He went from blissful unconsciousness to wincing from a pounding headache. He groaned and rolled over, blindly reaching for the glass of water that was always on his nightstand to rid himself of the cottonmouth he'd developed while sleeping. When his hand couldn't find the glass he regretfully cracked open his eyes and saw that there was no glass to be found.

This curiosity had him lifting his head from the pillow and looking on the floor. Had he somehow knocked it over last night? He sat up, his hands tightly clasping his head in the hopes of keeping it from exploding.

"Ugh."

Wufei thought back to the day before, flashes of the happy day and his misery abounded. Then a pair of cerulean eyes flashed and Wufei gasped as he whipped his head to the other side of the bed_. He's not here. Did I imagine it? Is that possible_?

He looked down at his nakedness and decided he definitely didn't imagine it. _What the hell_? Wufei's fingers traced a path from a purple spot on his right pectoral, down to another spot towards the middle of his stomach, and he pulled the covers back to reveal a third on his left hip.

"Sorry about that."

He looked up to see Heero standing beside the bed dressed in nothing but his pants, chestnut hair looking more mussed than usual. He swallowed hard and felt his cheeks burning.

"But I owed you."

Wufei was confused until Heero tilted his head and pointed to a spot just below his jaw line. He opened his mouth to apologize but Heero just shook his head and offered a wistful smile.

"What can I get you? I'm sure you're hurting from all that drinking last night."

"Oh, uh….yeah." Wufei hung his head and fiddled with the sheets. "But you shouldn't worry about me, I'll get it myself." He turned his back to Heero and slid out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist and walking for the door. "I'm sure you've got things to do and I don't want to keep you."

"Chang." Heero grabbed Wufei's arm and spun him around, but the man wouldn't look him in the eye. "I don't need to be anywhere." When Wufei still wouldn't respond, Heero made a silent prayer and spoke again. "Do you regret last night, Chang?"

Wufei thought about it for a moment. He seemed to recall Heero telling him it was ok, that he didn't mind being used for comfort. But did that make it ok? And what did this mean for their friendship? He tried to recall details from last night but things were still fuzzy. Did he regret his moment of weakness last night? Yes. There was no excuse for how pathetic he allowed himself to become. But did he regret Heero?

Heero's heart was breaking little by little as the seconds ticked by with no response from Wufei. But then he saw the bowed head move back and forth ever so slightly and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Why don't you take some aspirin, get a shower and I'll make you some tea."

"Why, Heero? Why are you doing this?"

"I told you already. Now get going."

Heero turned Wufei around and nudged him towards the master bedroom bathroom. Before Wufei disappeared into the bathroom he looked back at Heero.

"Thank you."

Heero just nodded and left the bedroom. Wufei stared after him, wondering what about last night he wasn't remembering. Something in the back of his mind told him he was forgetting something very important.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days into the work week and Wufei was still grateful to have double duty thanks to his partner going on his honeymoon. He hated being unproductive by nature, but now he really needed the distraction. Not only was he trying not to think of Duo on his honeymoon, but he was trying not to think about what happened between him and Heero.

Heero had stayed the next morning until Wufei had showered and managed to eat a small brunch. He left saying he would check in on Wufei later, but that had been four days ago. _Not that I'm some stupid onna waiting by the phone for him to call, but….._

Wufei groaned as he entered his office and tossed his jacket on the small sofa as he proceeded to his desk. He always endeavored to leave it neat and clean before he left each day so the small piece of blue paper laying in the center of his desk immediately caught his eye.

He looked down at the note that simply stated "Meet me for lunch. Heero." He hadn't planned on taking a lunch today. With Duo gone, his work load was double but he wasn't going to use that as an excuse for falling behind.

Glancing at the note again he couldn't hold back the smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth. _I guess he's checking in on me_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Without knowing when or where to meet Heero for lunch, Wufei kept working until the other man sought him out. When the quiet knock came, Wufei looked up to see a very unhappy looking Heero.

"Hi. Ready for lunch?"

"It's three o'clock."

Wufei checked his watch and sure enough, he'd been working nonstop since eight this morning without noticing the time. Heero just shook his head and entered the office, sitting opposite Wufei.

"I couldn't get here before now. Sorry."

"It's ok."

The pair sat in silence, their eyes locked onto each other. A knock at the door distracted their staring contest.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lady Une is requesting Mr. Yuy's presence."

Wufei nodded, dismissing the girl as he heard a tired sigh from his friend. Heero got up and headed for the door and Wufei wondered if that would be the extent of Heero's concern for his wellbeing. _Not that I want him to be overly worried about me, but…._

"I'll be back to talk when I'm done with Une."

And with that Heero was gone. Wufei scoffed and went back to work, content that his original plan of working through the day was firmly in place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei was tired. His eyes burned from reading so many reports and scanning so many computer files for his latest mission. His lower back hurt from being hunched over the laptop as he hacked a company's computer system for blueprints. And his stomach was loudly making its displeasure known.

He was on his way back to his office from the restroom deciding he couldn't wait for Heero when the young man in question came up from behind and grabbed his arm, dragging him through the hallways quickly, bypassing his office.

"Heero, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just keep moving, I'll explain later."

"You'll explain **_now_**."

Wufei yanked his arm free and glared at Heero. Without pausing, Heero backtracked and grabbed Wufei's wrist once again and began dragging him down the hallway.

"We'll take my bike."

"Bike? No! We'll take my car."

"We'll take the bike."

Wufei was too startled by the whole situation and Heero's forceful tone to argue any further. He quickly put on the helmet that was tossed to him and climbed on the bike. It wasn't until he heard Heero's voice did he realize that he was once again sitting in front with a strong arm around his waist.

"Hungry?"

Wufei only nodded his head in response.

Heero drove them to a small restaurant that if you weren't looking for, would assume it was a house. They entered the dimly lit place and sat down at a table in the corner that overlooked the restaurant. Wufei couldn't bury the scoff.

"What."

"Leave it to you to choose the most strategically placed table."

"Hmph. Leave it to you to notice."

Wufei opened his mouth in protest but then he saw the smirk and glittering eyes and his argument died before it even had a chance so he cleared his throat and changed topic.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? I wait for you despite almost falling asleep in my office and then you practically hijack me."

"I wouldn't have been able to see you if I didn't run for it. Une would have kept me there all night."

"Why was it so important that you see me?"

Wufei saw one corner of Heero's mouth pull down just a fraction and that feeling that he was forgetting something very important from the night they spent together came back in full force.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"You could have called."

"It's harder to tell if someone's lying when you're on the phone."

Wufei knew his cheeks were pink. He looked out into the restaurant and scoffed. He wouldn't bother with a smart remark because the man had him pegged. He would have lied to Heero on the phone. Easily as a matter of fact. But when facing those penetrating cerulean eyes…..

"I'm doing just fine, thank you."

"Liar."

Wufei turned glinting eyes to his friend but he was unable to say anything because that was the moment the waitress chose to show up.

"Hey, Heero, how's it going? The usual?" Heero nodded, his eyes still fixed on Wufei. "What about you?"

"I'll need a few moments, please."

The waitress smiled and walked away and Wufei opened his menu. As he scanned the menu which was a collection of traditional Japanese fare, he continued their conversation.

"I don't appreciate the accusation. I have been working hard to make up for being down a partner, that's all. I haven't had time to wallow in misery. Nor do I intend to anytime soon."

"So you've decided to ignore that night?"

Wufei could see Heero was holding something back. His face was calm, but the eyes were dark with emotion. _He can't be that concerned about me being depressed over Duo._ _Did that night mean more to him than he originally let on? I knew we shouldn't have slept together! _

As Wufei sat there, berating himself in every language he knew, Heero waved off the waitress and reached out across the table, laying his hand on Wufei's.

"Chang."

The stern voice and warm hand brought Wufei back to reality and he looked into concerned eyes. He hated to ask Heero, but it was better than tormenting himself. _He'll understand. I was pretty drunk, after all._

"Heero….what exactly….happened that night?"

Heero pulled his hand away and sank back in his chair, looking away at nothing in particular.

"Nothing happened."

"Now who's the liar? Tell me, Heero. What can't I remember? I've been bothered by it since I woke up the next morning."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! If you won't just tell me outright, will you at least give me a clue?"

Suddenly words began echoing in Wufei's mind.

"…_..no clue…"_

"…_.no clue of my feelings."_

"…_.you should tell them….."_

"_It's me…you…love me…"_

The more Wufei gazed at his friend in shock, the more he saw how uncomfortable Heero really was. Gone was the confident, indestructible soldier he'd always known and respected. Before him now was a vulnerable young man who had laid his heart out on the table for Wufei.

"You said…you loved me." He saw Heero flinch for just a second but otherwise remain unaffected. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Heero turned and faced Wufei and the ebony haired man immediately recognized the look in Heero's eyes. Fierce determination. "All I ask is you give me a chance."

"What?"

"I want the chance you never had. I want the chance to be with the person I love."

Wufei just stared at his friend sitting across from him. _I was too scared to do this with Duo_. He rested his head in his hands and stared down at the table and thought about how best to handle this. _He's risking so much right now, I can't possibly say no. But is it fair to humor him like this? That night….it was just supposed to be that one time. It meant nothing, right_? Echoes of gasps and moans and the feeling of slightly calloused hands roaming over his overheated skin brought a slight warmth to his cheeks.

"You ready?"

Wufei looked up at the smiling waitress, confused. Then he slowly turned to face Heero, his stomach in knots and his voice a bit unbelieving.

"Yeah. I'll have what he's having."

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Gundam boys are not my property. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?

**Mission: Chance**

**Chapter 3**

"So. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Duo, Wufei and Heero were sitting together in the lunchroom of the Preventors building, their first time together since Duo returned from his honeymoon. Duo looked from Wufei to Heero, eagerly awaiting an answer. Wufei dropped his gaze and before he could mumble any response, a strong voice spoke up.

"No."

Expectant amethyst eyes fell when he heard the succinct answer and saw the closed off face. He'd hoped to get some juicy gossip or something. But then again, Heero and Wufei didn't go in for that sort of thing. As a matter of fact, he'd been disciplined by both, on several separate occasions, for participating in something they both considered childish. _I'll have to ask the girls_.

Duo's eyebrows furrowed for a brief moment when he thought he noticed a silent exchange between Heero and Wufei as their eyes met and Wufei's cheeks turned a pretty shade of blush, but he quickly passed it off as his imagination and took a bite of his sandwich. _I've gotta stop watching those late night soaps with Hilde_.

As the lunch continued with Duo entertaining them with stories from his honeymoon, Heero watched Wufei closely. He observed his body language, and paid strict attention to everything being said trying to interpret every inflection. He studied how the onyx eyes gazed upon his partner, how loudly and often he laughed and he gauged the smiles bestowed upon the lost love.

"Well that was filling!" Duo swung an arm around Wufei's shoulders and yanked him close. "You ready to get back to work, partner?"

Wufei felt uncomfortable being so close to Duo. He used to welcome the physical contact but now it just felt awkward, especially in front of Heero. He fought the blush but when he looked up to see Heero staring at him, he lost the battle.

"Sure."

"We'll see you later, Heero!"

Duo had let go of Wufei and started for the door, looking back for his slower moving partner.

"'Fei, come on. Since when do you not rush back to work?"

Wufei risked one more glance at Heero and felt a flutter in his stomach when he saw one corner of the stoic man's mouth pull up slightly as cerulean eyes fixed on him. _What's going on in that mind of yours, Heero Yuy_?

Heero watched the pair leave and went back to his lunch. He'd been so busy watching Wufei his lunch had remained mostly untouched. As he ate, he made sure to keep the smile he felt buried. But inside he was happy to see Wufei's rosy cheeks and his uneasiness at Duo's touch. _I can make you forget him, Wufei. It's only a matter of time_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei looked up from his work with the unmistakable feeling that he was being watched. Sure enough, a pair of glinting blue eyes was fixed on him. Heero was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, unashamedly staring at Wufei.

"How long have been standing there?"

"Long enough to have killed you. Twice." Wufei ground his teeth and looked back down at his report while internally cursing himself for his lack of awareness. "Busy?"

"Always."

"What about this weekend?"

Wufei looked up and found Heero standing before him looking as normal as ever while he himself felt a flutter in his stomach and no doubt reflected it on his face.

"Not especially."

"How about we get together on Sunday morning?" Heero saw the brows knit and so he offered further information. "I'll be gone for the next three days and I'll need Saturday for debriefing."

Wufei nodded and leaned back in his chair, trying to calm his insides.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could play some hoops."

"Sure."

Heero nodded and started to walk back out of the office but was stopped by Wufei's voice.

"Be careful, Heero. I'd hate to win on Sunday because you were sloppy and got hurt."

Wufei heard a soft chuckle before Heero closed the door behind him. He'd been dragged out to play basketball with Duo and Heero enough over the years to become almost as good as them. And even though he went almost every time Duo asked him, this would probably be the first time he was truly looking forward to playing. Before, he'd gone to spend time with Duo. But with Heero, it wasn't just about being with him. The former Gundam pilot brought out his competitive side and he was looking forward to the challenge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei walked towards the basketball court and saw Heero already waiting for him. He smiled in anticipation as he stepped onto the court. He could feel his body tensing from the adrenaline rush, as if readying itself for battle.

"Mission accomplished?"

"You doubted me?"

Wufei laughed as he tossed his bag to the side.

"It's kind of hard to doubt someone with a 98.785 success rate." Wufei saw the raised eyebrow and shrugged. "There was one complete failure and then there was that time on L7 when you---"

"I'm well aware of what happened, Chang. You ready to play or what?"

Wufei caught the ball thrust roughly into his chest. He felt the fire within him grow and he smiled as he sent the ball back to Heero with equal force.

"Let's go, Yuy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three hours, two shouting matches, three skinned knees, two skinned elbows and one ripped shirt later, Heero and Wufei lay on the basketball court, soaked in sweat and panting heavily.

"You owe me a shirt."

"I _owe_ you an elbow to the stomach."

Heero sat up and looked down at Wufei who had his eyes closed, one hand resting on his chest that was rising and falling fairly fast. He admired the figure only momentarily, not wanting to get caught staring and stood up, nudging the prone man in the leg with his foot.

One onyx eye opened and was immediately followed by a second as he took in the man hovering above him, hand extended in assistance. Heero was shining from sweat, his damp hair framing his face and sticking to his neck and to finish off the tempting look, he was shirtless. He'd actually been shirtless for at least an hour, but Wufei was too busy playing to let it affect him.

"C'mon. I'm hungry."

Wufei grabbed the hand and allowed himself to be yanked upright, finding himself a little disappointed that Heero let go of him as soon as he was standing and went over to his bag, grabbing a towel and clean shirt.

"So what was the final count?"

Heero shrugged as he drank from his water bottle.

Wufei stopped, jaw gaping.

"You don't know? Weren't you keeping track?"

"Nope. Thought you were."

"So how do we know who won!"

Wufei kicked his bag and threw himself against the fence, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the ground.

Heero smiled and grabbed both their bags, enjoying the childish and competitive side of Wufei. He started to leave the court, heading towards the parking lot.

"If it makes you feel better, we can say you won."

"That is unacceptable, Yuy!" Wufei caught up with the retreating man, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "I demand a rematch!"

"Anytime, Chang."

Heero tossed his bag in the storage compartment of his bike and walked over to Wufei's car, a few spaces away.

"How about we meet up in two hours for some lunch?"

Wufei was surprised by the casual question. He hadn't thought Heero would want to do anything else today. He assumed Heero just wanted to play some basketball. _Is this his idea of dating_?

"Um, sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"Your choice."

"Ok. Then I'll pick you up at one."

"Why don't I just pick you up?"

Wufei sat in his car and started the engine. He looked up at his friend with a smile on his face.

"Because I don't like motorcycles."

"You're lying."

Wufei just drove off, watching Heero in his rearview mirror. The reserved man stood there and watched Wufei drive away. He shook his head and made his way home. He'd lied about not liking motorcycles and Heero knew it. But he couldn't tell him the truth. Having Heero's arm around his waist as a makeshift seatbelt made his insides tighten and his cheeks flame up. It was embarrassing and he didn't want Heero to get the wrong idea. _Although…._ Wufei frowned as he waited at the traffic light. _What's the right idea_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how did the mission go, really?"

Heero eyed his curious friend as he finished his mouthful of food before responding. He took a sip of his tea, wiped his mouth and shrugged.

"As expected. The drop-off went as scheduled and we were there waiting for them."

"How is it that you don't have to work with a partner? Does your file say "doesn't work well with others" or something?"

Wufei made sure to smile when he asked the question, but in all honesty, he was curious. Practically everyone within the Preventors organization had a partner or team. And those that didn't were commanding divisions or didn't do field work. Why was Heero so special?

"When Une approached me about the job I told her I would join as long as I didn't have a partner. I work better solo and mesh well enough with any division when necessary."

Wufei thought about Heero's response carefully. It spoke volumes about the man's personality and he couldn't help but frown a bit as he stared down at his food_. How can he want to be in a relationship when he is a self-professed loner_? _And even when he agrees to something, he always makes sure it's to his specifications. Like being Duo's best man and taking the job with the Preventors_. _How do you share your life with someone like that_?

Heero saw Wufei fall into deep thought and from the look on his face it wasn't good. _What did I say that could have caused that face? Is he upset that he has a partner and I don't? No, he wouldn't trade Duo for anything_. At the thought of their friend and Wufei's hidden feelings for his partner, Heero's thoughts darkened and he looked out into the small deli. He was surprised Wufei chose this place. He expected someplace more….traditional. He never pegged Wufei for liking American food. Especially cheeseburgers and French fries. _I wonder if it's Duo's influence_?

"Well, I don't like it."

Heero was quickly pulled from his thoughts at the lowered sound of Wufei's voice and so he turned to face his lunch companion to see the ebony-haired man still looking bothered, but uncomfortable as well.

"Don't like what?"

At Heero's response, Wufei looked up and onyx eyes glared at him even as his cheeks became rosy.

"It's too dangerous, Heero. What if something happened to you? How would I know?"

Heero sat there and stared in wonder for a few moments. _He's……worried. About me_. Any jealousy he felt for Duo vanished in an instant and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"What do you find so amusing?"

"You worry about me, Chang?"

"O-of course. You're my….friend." Wufei waved off his concern and picked up a french fry, pointing it at Heero. "Don't be so stupid, acting surprised that somebody actually cares what happens to you. Duo and Trowa and Quatre would be devastated."

Heero decided not to say anything further and watched with satisfaction as Wufei began to eat his food with gusto. _It looks like I now have a reason for coming home safely_.

_To be continued…._

**A/N: ** You guys are so sweet! Thank you for the encouraging words and reviews. This was one of my favorite chapters because of the basketball thing. I totally pictured Heero and Wufei letting their competitive nature get out of hand during a "friendly" game of basketball. Guys can be so cute when they're being macho!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Gundam boys are not my property. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?

Yay! You're diggin' the story! Thanks for all the kind words and letting me know you're enjoying the story.

**Mission: Chance**

**Chapter 4**

Wufei maintained his steady pace on the treadmill only glancing down every once in awhile to see how far he'd run. Working out at the Preventors' facility always seemed to result in more conversation that actual workout time so he'd joined a separate gym. And tonight he welcomed the mindless state of working his body and not his mind.

For the past two months he and Heero had been casually dating and thoughts of the former Gundam pilot with the wild chestnut hair had been occupying his mind almost to the point of distraction. He couldn't recall ever having this problem where Duo was concerned, but then again, maybe that was because he was always with Duo at work.

Through their various outings Wufei had been privy to a whole new side of the man he'd known for years. Heero followed all manors of sports and liked going to amusement parks and he could be surprisingly talkative if given the proper motivation. Wufei smirked as he recalled an especially animated conversation they had driving back from a date one night.

"It's not a sport."

"Of course it is. You need to be in top physical condition to----"

"Prance around in a sequined jumpsuit?"

"Have you ever tried to do what they do, Heero?"

"No. But that doesn't make it a sport. I bet none of them have tried to fly a Gundam either, but that doesn't make it a sport. Ice skating is not a sport."

"So even though these athletes train just as hard as we do to maintain their physical strength and stamina to compete--"

"Competition does not equal sport. People compete in all manors of things, but that doesn't make them a sport. Chess is not a sport. Poker is not a sport. Ice skating is not a sport."

"I never noticed you had such a terrible habit of interrupting people."

Wufei smirked over at his passenger and was met with an equally mischievous grin.

"I'm just trying to save you some effort."

"I still say you're wrong, Heero. If the Olympics recognize ice skating as a sport, then so should you."

"They say curling is a sport too but you'll never convince me that ridiculous process is a sport. Competitive to be sure, but not a sport. Face it, Chang, ice skating is a…..competitive art form. Nothing else."

Wufei chuckled at Heero's last assessment and he had to admit, that final description won him over.

"Competitive art form, huh? Well, I guess I can't argue against that logic. You win."

"Hmph."

Wufei had loved the back-and-forth they shared the whole car ride back to Heero's apartment. They never argued. They debated and teased. _Why doesn't he ever show this side to anyone else? What's he protecting_?

A sharp whistle brought Wufei from his memory and he looked to see a man pointing at a clock with a reprimanding look on his face. Wufei raised a hand in acknowledgment and began to slow down his pace, eventually bringing the machine to a halt and dismounting. As he made his way to the locker room he heard a teasing voice behind him.

"You must have some serious energy to work off, Chang."

Wufei continued to his locker and began to pull out his shower bucket and towel.

"I don't know what you mean."

A man a few years older than Wufei sat down on the bench and shot him a playful grin as he chuckled.

"C'mon, nobody runs for that long unless they're training for a marathon or not getting any."

Glinting onyx eyes narrowed at the presumptuous man who worked for the gym. He thought about picking him up by the collar and throttling him to within an inch of his life, but he refrained. Instead, he scoffed and gathered his things, heading for the shower.

"Hey, Chang, when you're ready to admit defeat my sister is dying to meet you!"

Wufei just left the young man behind to take his shower. He stood there in the stall, one hand on the tiled wall, his forehead resting against it, letting the warm water run down his back. _Hmph. My relationship with Heero is just fine. There's nothing more that I want. _

"_It's me….You…love me…"_

Wufei groaned as he felt his insides tighten and the heat become ten times worse all because he dared to think of that night. That night that haunted Wufei in his dreams. He blindly reached out and turned off the hot water, his body tensing under the onslaught of cold water. _Why am I so hesitant to let these feelings out_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How about we get together this weekend and play some basketball?"

Wufei's typing stopped and he stared down at the keyboard. _What do I say? I had hoped to get together with Heero this weekend, but I can't tell him that_.

"'Fei? Hello over there!"

Duo's inquiry brought Wufei out of his internal quandary and a head popped up from behind the laptop.

"I…can't. Sorry."

Duo huffed, sitting back in the sofa, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Wufei shot him a hesitant, apologetic smile, and then returned to typing their mission report. They'd gotten back from their latest mission early yesterday afternoon and as was their custom in such situations, they each went home and crashed for a few hours and then met up and went out to have a few drinks to unwind.

Only, Duo got the distinct impression Wufei didn't want to go out last night. He thought he might just be burned out, but he didn't look that tired so Duo jut pushed it out of his head and the evening continued with extended silences until Wufei finally decided to go home. _Why does it feel like he's keeping something from me? _

"So what's so important that you can't make time to play some hoops with your best friend?"

Wufei winced, grateful for the laptop hiding most of his face.

"Nothing, Duo, I---"

"Nothing! You have _nothing_ better to do and you're still turning me down?" Duo was now on his feet, glaring down at his partner. "Spill it, 'Fei. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Duo…."

Wufei sighed and sat back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Things were becoming increasingly difficult the more involved him and Heero became. Hiding their relationship from Duo was probably the worst part. He hated lying to his best friend, but he didn't want, or need the added pressure at this stage in the game. _I have to think of something quick. He seems pretty mad_.

"I just want to stay home and catch up on my reading, ok? I want a nice, quiet weekend. I'm sorry if this upsets you."

He braced himself and looked up at Duo, expecting hard amethysts to be boring into him. Instead, he found his best friend looking very troubled. He sat up, worried that Duo was truly upset over something and not just pouting because he wasn't getting his way.

"Duo?"

Duo focused back on the face of his best friend and he saw the worry in the bottomless black eyes. _Funny, he looks concerned about me, and here I stand worried about him._ _What's going on with you, 'Fei? You've never held back on me before_.

"Yeah, ok. I get it, that's fine. You…you catch up on your reading. Maybe next time, right?"

Wufei watched, helpless as Duo let his office. He wanted to go after him and make him confess his troubles, but something kept him rooted to his chair. _All I wanted to do was lose the pain of loving him, but now it feels like I'm losing my best friend altogether._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero sat behind his desk, hands clasped behind his head to keep from throwing something at the paranoid young man sitting across from him. Duo had come into his office twenty minutes ago, claiming he needed to discuss something important, when in actuality he wanted to whine about Wufei.

"Why would he be keeping something from me? I'm his best friend!"

Indignant lavender eyes implored Heero to say something, but there was nothing he could say. He and Wufei had agreed to keep their dating secret so he just sat there, face unreadable, letting his friend vent.

"Haven't you noticed he's been acting a little strange? He's leaving work at quitting time, not working 'til all hours of the night, he's not eating lunch with me everyday and he turned me down for some one-on-one this weekend giving me some lame excuse about needing to catch up on his reading. What the hell!"

Duo was now on his feet, hands firmly planted on Heero's desk, glaring at his casually reclined friend who gave no indication he'd heard anything just said.

"Are you going to say _anything_?"

"What do you want me to say? If you have a problem with Wufei, why aren't you talking to him?"

Duo straightened up and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Heero's question made him realize he was indeed talking to the wrong person. He'd come to Heero because the man had a keen sense of observation and if anyone would have noticed a change in their friend, it would be him. But he was right. Duo should have just stayed in Wufei's office and confronted him with his concerns instead of leaving with his tail between his legs like some rejected puppy.

"Y-you're right, man. Thanks."

Heero watched Duo leave his office, quietly closing the door behind him. Only then, after silence reigned in his office and he turned his chair so he was facing the wall did he let the smile show on his face.

Not only was Duo's confusion entertaining, but more importantly, Wufei had turned down a chance to be alone with Duo. Heero hadn't been included in Duo's basketball plans and it would have just been the partners and Wufei undoubtedly knew that when Duo asked him.

_Catching up on some reading? _

Heero chuckled and shook his head slowly. Things were going well between him and Wufei but there was still that doubt nagging in the back of his mind wondering if Wufei was truly over Duo. Well, he'd gotten his answer. They hadn't made any plans for the weekend, yet Wufei turned Duo down, keeping it open. For him. For them.

"Guess I better not disappoint then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Duo left Heero's office, he contemplated going right back to his partner and having it out or waiting until he'd calmed down. He decided to wait until he calmed down to confront Wufei. _I don't want to get into a shouting match with him_.

He sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the cafeteria. After he grabbed two sodas he slowly made his way back to Wufei's office, stopping along the way to talk to people and hear the latest gossip.

By the time he'd reached Wufei's office again, he'd buried the nagging feeling that his partner and best friend was hiding something from him. He opened the door and greeted Wufei with his normal smiling self, tossing his partner a soda and a wink as he threw himself back on the sofa, ready to finish the mission report.

Duo could tell Wufei wasn't entirely satisfied with his performance, but let it go anyway. Duo was immensely relieved and the pair easily slipped back into their friendly give-and-take that had been cultivated over years of friendship.

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Gundam boys are not my property. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?

Thank you all for reading and responding to my little story. I'm working on the ending right now so once that's done I'll be updating even faster. Keep your fingers crossed my muses don't abandon me or get PMS and change their minds about how the story should end.

**Mission: Chance**

**Chapter 5**

Wufei heard the quiet knock at his front door and the smile instantly appeared. He opened the door and found Heero standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Hey."

"Hi there."

Wufei backed up, gesturing for Heero to enter. As he passed Wufei, Heero snaked an arm around his midsection and kissed him on the cheek. He enjoyed the brief, warm contact and continued on his way, sitting on the sofa as he tossed a book on the table.

Wufei quirked an eyebrow at the grinning man with wild chestnut hair as he picked up the discarded book.

"_The Art of War_? Ok, you've got my interest."

"Well, you told Duo you would be catching up on your reading so I came prepared."

Wufei hung his head as he put the book back on the table and sat down on the sofa, laying his head on Heero's shoulder.

"I know it was a horrible excuse but he caught me off guard."

Heero was playing with the loose ebony hair and leaned his own head against Wufei's.

"It's a lot more difficult to lie to your best friend than strangers."

Wufei smiled and sat up, turning to face Heero. He didn't want to think about Duo right now. The only thing he wanted to focus on right now was the man sitting next to him. They hadn't really been able to see each other the past few days and Wufei found himself desperately missing the other man's company.

"So what are we really doing tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

Wufei saw the sparkle in the cerulean eyes and felt his stomach do flip-flops. He'd gotten over feeling foolish at these reactions to Heero's presence or touch. There was nothing wrong with being attracted to the man. It felt good. And it made him happy.

He matched the smile aimed at him and stood up, pulling Heero with him. He honestly didn't care where they went or what they did. Just being with Heero was enough.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei stood and gazed in wonder at the large wooden gates and the people filing into the temple grounds.

"How did you…?"

Heero leaned in to whisper into Wufei's ear, his arm around the man's waist.

"I have my ways."

Wufei turned out of Heero's grasp and faced him, his awe very apparent. He'd tried to get tickets to this event when it was announced six month's ago, but they had been snatched up by dignitaries and other high-ranking people. This was to be the only performance on earth and Wufei couldn't believe he was going to be in attendance.

"Heero….you have to be honest with me. How did you get tickets to the only performance of the L5 Taiko Group?"

Heero couldn't hide his satisfaction at Wufei's reaction. He knew how much Wufei had wanted to see this performance. He remembered the normally proud man pouting for three days when he couldn't get tickets. And only two weeks ago an opportunity had presented itself and Heero had pounced on it.

"Relax. All my organs are still intact." Heero reached out and clasped Wufei's hand within his own and led them through the gates to find their seats. "Relena called looking for a favor and this was my condition."

"What was the favor?"

"She needed some consulting work done on a new security system."

"In other words you had to break in to test the new system." Heero didn't offer any further information as they navigated the walkways finally finding their seats. "You didn't make it look too bad I hope."

Heero just smirked and gestured for Wufei to take his seat. Wufei looked up into the sparkling blue eyes.

"You're amazing, Heero Yuy."

Heero just scoffed and played off Wufei's praise as he sat down and faced forward, making sure not to look into the onyx eyes as he thought to himself, _only for you_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero waited for Wufei leaning against a tree and watching as the other attendees filed out of the temple grounds. For his part, most of his enjoyment came from seeing the rapture on Wufei's face as he immersed himself in the performance. He had anticipated Wufei's joy at seeing the Taiko, but he didn't plan on Wufei wanting to attend the temple as well.

"There you are."

"That didn't take long."

Wufei approached the leaning figure and didn't stop until he was close enough to smell the sandalwood wafting off Heero.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting."

Heero smirked and fought the urge to reach out and pull Wufei to him. He looked beautiful tonight with his ebony hair down and framing his face while his honey colored skin looked all the more tempting against the white button-up shirt that was open just enough to make his mouth water.

"I'll wait however long it takes, Chang."

Wufei felt the flutter in his stomach become a burning pit as the cerulean eyes spoke volumes. He stepped into Heero, feeling the heat radiating from the man and rested his hands on the firm chest. His eyes were no longer gazing into Heero's but at his slightly parted lips. For the first time he felt no hesitation in expressing his feelings for Heero.

"Heero?"

"Hm?"

"Call me Wufei."

Wufei closed the last remaining space between them and kissed Heero tenderly. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him in tighter. He parted his lips, inviting Heero's tongue inside which the other man quickly accepted. When propriety finally won out and Wufei pulled away, he rested his forehead on Heero's shoulder and shivered as the man's lips brushed his ear.

"Wufei…."

Wufei smiled and closed his eyes, concentrating on the strong rhythm of Heero's rapid heartbeat pounding against his hands that rested on his chest. He never thought his name could sound so good. And he never thought his heart would ever want anyone other than Duo. _But I guess that's what I should expect when Heero Yuy makes you his mission_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero brought the motorcycle to a stop and waited. He felt Wufei's arms tighten around his waist momentarily before he slipped off the motorcycle. Once his helmet was properly stored he returned to Heero's side. Heero had removed his helmet and hung it on the handlebar. He smiled as he wrapped one arm around Wufei's waist and slid back on the seat, their eyes never leaving one another as he guided the ebony-haired man back onto the motorcycle facing him. Wufei started to voice a word of caution to their actions but the other man cupped his face and kissed him deeply.

After several minutes, Wufei broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Heero's while both caught their breath. His hands were loosely clasped around Heero's neck while he felt the possessive hold of strong hands on his own hips.

"I should go."

"But things are just starting to get interesting."

Wufei chuckled and sat up straight, his hands still around Heero's neck. He saw the glint in the cerulean eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He could feel the heat and desire radiating off Heero and it caused his whole body to flush.

"Wufei….."

Wufei was suddenly pulled forward as Heero used his iron grip to bring Wufei up into his lap, attacking his lips as his arms wrapped around the man's waist, strong hands gliding up to between his shoulder blades, supporting Wufei as Heero urged him back and kissed and licked the startled man's neck.

Wufei tried to fight the urge, but he couldn't help himself and he quietly moaned as Heero's mouth worked its way down his neck. Suddenly a jolt ripped through his body as Heero began to suck along his collarbone. Wufei gasped and brought his head up quickly to beg Heero to stop only to have his lips captured once again. Without realizing what his body was doing, Wufei squeezed Heero tightly between his legs as they wrapped around his waist and was rewarded with a feral growl.

Heero's tongue was tracing along Wufei's ear, his throaty voice sending shivers down his spine.

"….you taste so good."

Wufei pulled back and locked eyes with Heero. _He looks…hungry. What do I do? This evening has been so wonderful and I don't want to ruin it, but… _A deep, sexy voice choked with unfulfilled desire broke through Wufei's thoughts.

"Leave now while I'm still in my right mind." Wufei still couldn't move. He had been surprised by Heero's actions and now even more so by his words. _And that voice….._ "Wufei….please."

Heero's fingers along his jaw line brought Wufei to his senses and he quickly got off the motorcycle and started to back away. But Heero pulled him back for one last tender kiss before putting on his helmet and driving away.

Wufei watched as Heero drove out of sight, leaving him standing alone in front of his apartment building, overheated, shaking and smiling. _Soon, Heero. Just wait a little longer. Please…._

_To be continued….._

**A/N:** Ok, ok, so if any of you have read my other stuff you may have noticed a similarity between a certain scene in this chapter and one from another of my stories that features men on motorcycles. Can't help it. I love the idea and so I tailored it to suite my need this go round. But there's no rule against plagiarizing yourself so my conscious is clear. Dirty mind, but clear conscious. That's one of my mantras in life.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Gundam boys are not my property. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?

**Mission: Chance**

**Chapter 6**

"So what do you want to do for your birthday, 'Fei?"

"I already have plans actually."

Duo practically choked on the soda he was drinking. "What? With who? Doing what?"

Wufei frowned and waved his hand as he finished chewing and swallowing. "It's nothing special. I just made plans to take a trip a long time ago, not paying attention to the fact that it was my birthday."

"Well cancel it! We always spend your birthday together! Wherever you're going can wait, can't it?"

Wufei shook his head slowly and hung his head. "No, actually, it probably can't wait. I'm going to visit an old friend. My sensei. He's an old man and I don't know when or if I'll be able to see him again." _There, I told him enough of the truth that the lying part was easier. Oh, Duo, I'm so sorry_.

"But….but it's your **_birthday_**!"

Wufei saw people in the cafeteria staring at them and he sighed, accustomed to Duo drawing attention to them. He knew this was coming and had been dreading it for weeks. Slowly a sad smile graced Wufei's lips and he looked up to face his friend, his voice sounding wistful and apologetic.

"I know we've always spent the day together but…..things change, Duo. I'm sorry. Rain check?"

The younger man with the chestnut braid crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Wufei remembered when the sight of those lips puffed out would put his willpower to the test. Now he looked upon his friend and saw just that. His friend. Not his crush. Not the man he secretly loved. He saw Duo Maxwell, friend and partner.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I should have known you'd be busy anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"'Fei, you've been busy a lot lately and I can't help thinking you're keeping something from me."

"I…Duo, I'm…"

Duo saw the panic in the onyx eyes and it hurt because it just confirmed his worst suspicions. _He really has been keeping something from me. Damn_. But he didn't want to have this conversation right now. Yes, he wanted Wufei to tell him of his own accord, but not in public. _Because if it's something that bad, I'm not sure how I'll react_. So he smiled and winked as he held up his soda, ready to take another sip.

"Relax, man, I'm just messin' with you. I know you'd never keep anything important from me. I'm your best friend after all."

Wufei could feel the guilt rising up like bile and he quickly took a drink. _I can't keep doing this. I have to tell him and soon. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero sat in the car, watching the city give way to rural landscape. He'd promised Wufei that he would do whatever Wufei wanted for his birthday and today was that day. When Wufei came to pick him up this morning and Heero inquired for the tenth time what they would be doing, Wufei's only response was a sly smile.

It wasn't that he was unwilling to do anything. He trusted Wufei to pick something appropriate. They had very similar sensibilities. But no matter the situation, Heero hated not being in the know. It was his job for as long as he could remember to know everything. That's how he stayed alive for so long.

"Relax. You'll know soon enough."

Heero chuckled and turned his face away from Wufei as much as possible, knowing his cheeks were pink. It had become apparent to Heero that spending so much time with Wufei had led to two alarming observations: Wufei seemed able to read his mind and this unsettled and excited Heero at the same time. He wasn't accustomed to having such a bond with someone. And that close bond led to his other observation. Wufei was the first person he'd ever encountered that could make him blush. It was a power the ebony haired man had acquired ever since they attended the performance at the temple. The first time Wufei had taken the initiative and kissed him. Even now he could recall the surge of heat that ripped through him as Wufei pressed his lips against his own. And then he parted those soft lips….

A cool touch to his neck jolted Heero from his recalled memories and he jumped, turning to face Wufei. The young man was laughing as he faced forward.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Then what was your intent?"

"I wanted to know what you were thinking about just now."

"Why?"

"Because you had this faraway, dreamy look on your face. I want to know what could affect you so much."

Heero turned away again, resting his chin in his hand, his mouth mostly covered as he mumbled his quiet response.

"You."

Wufei felt his entire body catch on fire at the small word uttered by the man sitting next to him. They'd been steadily dating for a few months and they kissed and held each other often but hadn't taken their relationship to the next level. They were still keeping everything a secret and the topic of sex hadn't really been brought up and Wufei was grateful for Heero's patience. But the sound of Heero's voice just now saying that one simple word had kick started Wufei's desire.

Heero wasn't sure if Wufei heard his answer or not. Since he didn't respond, he assumed that the other man did not. However, Heero wished he had. Maybe then they could discuss taking things further. He was getting frustrated by being so close to Wufei and not being able to do much about it. He was thankful for their relationship, but he was not a man of half victories. He wanted Wufei to be his completely.

"We're here."

Heero blinked out of his thoughts to see they'd stopped at what appeared to be a compound of sorts. They were parked in front of what looked to be a large house while three smaller buildings rested in the back. As his eyes wandered over his surroundings, he caught a very familiar sound drifting from the back.

"Are we attending a tournament?"

"No."

Wufei grabbed Heero's hand and led him past the main house and back towards one of the smaller buildings. As they approached, the sound of raised voices increased in volume. They entered the building and Heero could see a group of boys paired up and sparring. All actions stopped upon their arrival. Three of the boys bowed to them and the others quickly followed suit.

"Master Chang! Welcome!"

Wufei smiled and bowed to the person who stopped before them.

"Please, do not call me that, Aoe-sensei."

"There's nothing you can do to stop me so quit whining." The older man turned his shining eyes on Heero and bowed. "Welcome. I am Aoe Reiji, sensei at this dojo."

"Heero Yuy. It's nice to meet you."

"Is everything ready, Aoe-sensei?"

"Just as you requested. However, I'd like to make a humble request."

"Yes?"

"Could we spar together for old time's sake? It's been so long."

Wufei hung his head and chuckled in defeat. It was a rare occasion when he could deny this man. He'd known him since he was five years old. He wasn't a member of his clan, but very close friends with his family. He didn't reside on L5 so he escaped the oblivion that wiped out his family. He took Wufei in whenever he needed it, not asking any questions and always taking good care of him. And although he'd had a teacher on L5, Wufei considered Aoe his true sensei. He not only taught him the art and skills necessary to become a master swordsman, but about life as well and how it should be lived. _I knew he was going to do this_.

"Of course, sensei."

"Thank you. I have clothes for you and your friend waiting in the back. Would you like one of the students to assist you in dressing?"

"Why would you need help dressing?"

Wufei saw the spark in Heero's eyes and he felt his chest tighten. _Was it jealousy? Protectiveness_?

"Aoe-sensei and I will not be fighting hand to hand. He would like the honor of embarrassing me in Kendo."

The older man chuckled. "Don't let him fool you, Yuy. I will be hard pressed to hold my own against him."

"Enough of your foolishness. I'll go change and be right back. And, Heero? Don't believe anything he says."

Heero just nodded, a smirk in place as he watched Wufei disappear behind a screen. He felt a hand on his shoulder and found himself being led towards a bench.

"So, how long have you known Master Chang?"

Heero sat down and looked out at the students as they sparred. They were young, probably anywhere from ten to thirteen years old.

"Since the last war. I was a Gundam pilot." Heero wasn't sure how much of Wufei's past this man actually knew so he didn't divulge Wufei's role at all. _But I'm not going to hide who I am to this man. I sense it's important to be honest with him. It's like…I feel I am being tested somehow_.

"I see. Master Chang was very upset when he had to destroy Nataku. Did you have a similar attachment to your Gundam?"

Heero turned and faced the kind looking older man. He could see no hidden meaning behind his question. _His curiosity is sincere_.

"I destroyed mine in battle. We both agreed it was time to stop fighting."

"Hmmm. It takes bravery **_and_** wisdom to be a mighty warrior. I can see why Master Chang has you as his companion."

Heero wasn't sure what the sensei meant by 'companion' and he didn't have time to ask because Wufei emerged from the screen dressed in a keikogi and hakama with a tenugui tied firmly in place. Heero couldn't hide his appreciation as he took in the striking figure striding towards the center of the room. He saw the proud young man fighting to control his obvious discomfort at being admired so openly, especially in public, but Heero didn't care. _It's his own damn fault for looking so good_.

"No protection?"

The older man chuckled and pats Heero on the shoulder as he stood up. "Do not worry. We will be using helmets. But I thank you for your concern towards my wellbeing." He heard Heero's scoff as he walked out to face his former student on the now empty practice floor.

Wufei secured his helmet and took sonkyo while a student handed Aoe a shinai and helmet. The older man sat, secured the helmet in place and took sonkyo.

"This is called 'osame to'." Heero didn't take his eyes off the two men readying to spar. He just listened to the kid next to him explain what they were seeing. "It means they take sonkyo, retract their shinai, stand up, take five steps back and then bow."

Hero watched as Wufei and his sensei did exactly what was just whispered.

"Now for the fireworks."

Heero and the students watched in silence as the two masters faced off. He knew enough about sword fighting to appreciate the skill being displayed before him. He felt a sense of awe and pride as he watched Wufei stand firm against his sensei, the opponents on a constant give and take, always watching and calculating their opponent's next move. They were strong, fierce and beautiful as they danced around the open space, relishing the feel of the battle.

The contest went on for quite some time until they reached that defining moment. Everyone in the room knew the battle's climax had come. Sensei and student stood facing each other once again, chests heaving with their effort. Through the whole process, their faces had remained intense, their only thoughts that of defeating their opponent. But now, they had knowing smiles on their faces and Heero detected the slightest shift in their stances and he could have sworn Wufei changed the grip on his shinai.

Suddenly, with mighty cries the combatants came together once again for one final exchange. It was quick, definitive and dramatic. And when all was said and done, they stood there frozen in their positions. They had their backs to one another with Aoe's shinai straight out, level with his shoulder, indicating a smooth follow through. Wufei's shinai on the other hand, not only had a smooth follow through, but kept going in its motion and it now rested against his sensei's neck, his arm extended completely behind his body.

As Wufei broke his stance and turned around to face his sensei, he met a pair of cerulean eyes that burned with a fire that seared his very soul. _Soon, Heero. Soon it will be our turn_.

_To be continued…._

**Terms & such:**

I looked up some Kendo terminology to at least describe what Wufei and his sensei were wearing. However, I've never seen a competition before and so don't know the proper moves so please forgive my imagination.

_Dogi_ – uniform used in Kendo. Consists of heavy cotton jacket (keikogi) and pleated trousers (hakama).

_Tenugui_ – cotton head towel worn under helmet.

_Shinai_ – bamboo practice sword used in Kendo for sparring.

_Sonkyo_ - crouch with sword facing your partner/opponent

_Osame to_ - means to take sonkyo, retract your shinai, stand up, take five steps back and bow.

Also, the name of Wufei's sensei came from a character's name in the yaoi manga _Love Mode_ by Yuki Shimizu. I just love the name.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Gundam boys are not my property. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm on the fence post when it comes to this chapter. I started it with the mindset of wanting a very personal exchange between Wufei and Heero as a result of Aoe-sensei, but the chapter ending up going waaaaaaay out there. So I've gone through and edited it at least five times and now I'm afraid I've sabotaged what I wanted to accomplish. But there are certain things I really do like about this chapter so…..oh well. You read it and let me know.

**Mission: Chance**

**Chapter 7**

Wufei and his sensei were immediately crowded by the students, all clamoring to offer their praise and admiration. Meanwhile, one of the older students led Heero into the back to change into a simple pair of fighting pants and tunic. When he re-entered the dojo, he saw Wufei and Aoe standing off in a far corner together. He couldn't hear what was being said for the noise of the students as they packed their bags to leave.

The conversation looked pretty important so Heero just leaned against the wall and began to play with the cloth belt synched around his waist while he waited. He would glance up every now and again to check on things. As he flicked his eyes up for another brief glimpse, he couldn't help but stare in wonder.

Aoe stood there, a kind smile on his face as he looked down at Wufei. He placed a hand on top of the ebony-haired head and that's when Heero saw the transformation. Gone was the strong, proud warrior know as Chang Wufei. In his place there now stood an unsure young boy, gazing up at his esteemed sensei looking for guidance. Heero couldn't believe his eyes. _What could he possibly be saying to Wufei? I could tell they were very close, but Wufei seems upset about something_.

Suddenly, Aoe looked to Heero, and with that same smile in place he bowed. Without thinking, Heero returned the gesture. Then Aoe turned back to face Wufei, saying a few more words and Heero could see the blush to Wufei's cheeks. Aoe chuckled and patted Wufei on the shoulder before leaving the dojo, leaving Heero and Wufei alone.

Heero had dropped his gaze back down to the belt he was fidgeting with and waited for Wufei. He didn't hear the approach, but he could feel Wufei's approaching presence and he wasn't surprised when the confident voice broke the silence.

"Let's go."

Heero looked up to see smiling onyx eyes and a very familiar smirk. _Good. Whatever Aoe said didn't upset him too badly_. Heero smiled and pushed off the wall joining Wufei as they headed towards the door.

"That was quite a display."

Wufei's smirk faltered as they walked outside towards the smaller building. It had taken him longer to escape the mob of students than he would have liked, and then his sensei had a few private words for him. But Heero didn't seem bothered by having to wait.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself."

They entered the small dojo and as Heero looked around, he noticed a large scroll hanging on the far wall. Before he could inquire, Wufei was kneeling in front of it, headed bowed as if paying his respects. Heero remained where he was, not wanting to interfere. _He's always spoken of justice and honor. _Heero shivered at the recalled memories of seeing and even fighting against Wufei during those impassioned moments. _His strength of conviction, blazing in those eyes…..I've always been jealous of his passion_.

Soon Wufei stood up and joined Heero, he looked mischievous, and Heero could feel his body come alive as the adrenaline rush joined his already growing desire for the man standing before him.

"Now it's _our_ turn."

"I didn't study Kendo."

"Hmph." Wufei proceeded to remove his keikogi and toss it aside, revealing a tight black sleeveless shirt which was already showing signs of his exertion. "But you did study hand-to-hand combat."

"This is what you wanted to do for your birthday? Fight me?"

Onyx eyes glittered and Wufei's smile changed. It was no longer teasing and mischievous. It had an almost feral look and it sent Heero's heart racing and he could feel his blood coursing through his veins. Nothing gave him a charge like Wufei.

"Ground rules?"

Heero and Wufei backed away from each other, bodies tense, circling one another like twin predators.

"Nothing fatal."

Heero scoffed and Wufei chuckled.

"Anything else?"

"No biting."

"You're no fun."

Wufei felt his cheeks warm at the deep voice and hungry smile, despite himself. He and Heero were both very competitive creatures but their attraction to each other had added another, more exciting aspect to their rivalry. He could practically feel the air vibrate with electricity. This is what he had wanted for his birthday: The thrill of squaring off against the only man that could drive him to such a frenzied state.

"Since it's your birthday I'll let you have first strike."

Wufei stopped and studied the man across from him with narrowed onyx eyes. He only knew that Heero was proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He had no idea what style or disciplines he had studied. Experienced eyes noted his posture, and all aspects of his body, looking for small almost imperceptible signs of what Heero would do once attacked.

"Considering defeat before we even start, Wufei?"

That little comment was all it took to ignite the dragon. Wufei launched himself at Heero, striking hard and fast. He punched and kicked as Heero blocked and dodged, Wufei backing Heero up, step-by-step.

Heero knew he would be in for an intense fight. He hadn't studied martial arts that much and most of his fighting abilities had just developed through the years as he found himself entangled in one fight after another. His body, he had come to learn, was naturally predisposed to fighting so he was capable of easily adjusting to any fighting style. But Wufei, to the best of his knowledge, was a martial arts master and just as adept at adjusting his style to any situation.

Heero looked for an opening and saw a chance to put some distance between them. As he ducked a shot to his head, he tucked in tightly, rolling past Wufei and coming up several feet away. But his window of opportunity wasn't open for very long because Wufei had turned and was already advancing.

"You can't escape from me that easily."

"I have no intentions of escaping you, Wufei."

The arrogance and innuendo only fueled Wufei's desire to fight even more and he came after Heero again with the same fierce determination. _That's right. It's too late for escape. We're both caught now, aren't we Heero_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero found the situation amusingly familiar. He lay there staring up at the ceiling, catching his breath and wondering just how many bruises he would have in the morning. A smirk curved his lips and he turned his head to gaze at the equally panting and no doubt sore man next to him.

"So is that what you had in mind?"

Wufei turned his head and smiled at Heero. "And then some. Thank you."

Heero brought a hand up and brushed some errant hair that was sticking to Wufei's forehead away so he had an unobstructed view of those onyx eyes he wanted to drown in so desperately.

"May I ask you something personal?"

Wufei's brow furrowed for just a moment and his smile faded. He thought they had become close enough to forgo such politeness. "Of course."

"What were you and Aoe talking about before he left?"

Now Wufei understood why Heero asked. _This isn't just about me. He's being respectful of Aoe-sensei_. He closed his eyes and turned his head so he was facing the ceiling again.

"He was just being Aoe-sensei."

Heero heard the wistful, sad tone to Wufei's voice and he wasn't going to inquire any further, but Wufei continued on his own.

"He's always looked out for me as if I were his own son. Even now. He never judged or asked any questions when I showed up on his doorstep seeking sanctuary. He just smiled and welcomed me home."

"He sounds like a very honorable man."

"He is."

"He is very precious to you."

"Yes."

"And he's precious to me as well."

Wufei's eyes sprung open but he didn't look at Heero. He couldn't. He had too many emotions flowing through him right now. This whole day was becoming one big wave of intense emotions: Lust, pride, fealty, the fire of battle and a realization of love. His sensei's words came flooding back to him:

"_He is strong and wise and I can see the same fire within him that I see in you. But that fire will not burn you, so you do not need to fear it. He will make you stronger. And I can see the love you have for each other. I approve, Master Chang."_

Heero could see his words shocked Wufei and it looked as if he was caught in some sort of memory, seeing something beyond his scope of vision, so he continued, hoping his words would bring Wufei back to him.

"He protected you and had a strong influence in molding you into the person you are today. For that, I am most grateful."

"Heero…."

Heero heard the normally confident voice become thick with emotion and he cursed himself for letting it get this far. He hadn't meant for it to get this serious, really. _It's his birthday. He should be smiling and happy_. He swiftly leaned over and gave Wufei a peck on the check before standing up and stretching. Heero grimaced at his body's protest.

"Damn, Chang, next year I'm just going to buy you a sweater."

Wufei was just staring up at Heero, trying to catch up with the shift in gears. And as he saw Heero's face twist in pain and heard his words, he couldn't help but chuckle as he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"You don't think we'll kill each other by then?"

"We're too evenly matched."

Wufei saw the cerulean eyes dancing and he caught Heero's meaning loud and clear. He was thinking of the future. _Their_ future. _We do compliment each other. And the attraction is there. And yes, the love is there too_.

"…_.But that fire will not burn you….."_

"I agree."

Wufei stood up and managed to stifle any and all signs of pain. _I can't show him I'm in pain because then he'll win. Ugh, this is going to be a long drive home_.

_To be continued….._

_**Quick note:**_

To **Chatona**: Yeah, I figured you couldn't see their faces through the helmets but I had a difficult time for some reason depicting the change in their faces if no one could actually see their faces so I left it. I'm glad you're diggin' the story and thanks for the kind words!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Gundam boys are not my property. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who have reviewed, encouraged and expressed their joy. Everyone has been so positive I just might have to write another 1x5 ficcy. I'll have to see what my imagination can come up with. That can be put on Cause I've got a very good imagination….. Hugs and kisses to all!

Oh yeah. Heero says the "f" word in this chapter so be prepared to cover your ears if you're sensitive.

**Mission: Chance**

**Chapter 8**

It didn't take the pair long to shower and get dressed once they stood up from their prone position on the floor. Aoe had placed their clothes in the locker room adjacent to the dojo and the former soldiers quickly and efficiently cleaned themselves at opposite ends of the row of shower stalls and dressed with their backs to each other, not trusting their willpower at the moment.

As they walked to the car Heero had offered to drive back and Wufei gratefully accepted the offer, dreading the thought of having to hold his arms up to steer the whole way back. So he settled into the seat and closed his eyes, allowing Heero to speed along the roadways.

Heero saw the closed eyes and sagging shoulders and he couldn't help the smile. _He's trying so hard to hide the fact that he's hurting and worn out_. He let Wufei sleep for most of the trip and woke him up when they entered the city by reaching out and pulling on the ponytail he wished Wufei would stop wearing. He liked the heart-shaped face surrounded by the shiny ebony hair. _Maybe I'll ask him to wear it down for me_.

Wufei slowly blinked his eyes open and saw Heero with a smile on his face.

"We're almost home."

"Why did you let me sleep?"

Heero shot Wufei a quick smile and a scoff before returning his eyes to the road. "You looked too peaceful."

"Hmph." Wufei sat up and stared out at the city racing by. _He knows I'm hurting, observant bastard_.

"So…..do you have any other plans for today?"

Wufei turned back to face Heero, a smirk on his face. "Dinner. I'm starving."

"So where do you want to go?"

"Your place." Wufei saw the mild shock on Heero's face and his smile widened. "I want you to make me dinner."

"And what makes you think I'm going to cook you dinner?"

"Because you promised."

"Hmph."

Heero feigned displeasure but actually he was thrilled at the prospect of cooking Wufei dinner. It was personal, intimate, and it was Wufei's idea. They had been dating for months, but always in public places. It was one thing to go out on dates, but today, Wufei had shared something very personal with him by introducing him to his sensei and now he wanted to spend the evening alone. Just the two of them where there would be no interruptions and complete privacy.

As Heero made the turn that would take them in the direction of his apartment, he mentally did an inventory of his groceries and was satisfied that he had all the necessary ingredients to make a worthy birthday dinner for Wufei. _I've got enough for breakfast too. I wonder if you'll be around to ask for breakfast in the morning_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei sat on a stool at the breakfast counter that separated the small kitchen from the dining room and watched as Heero prepared him dinner. He hadn't expected anything elaborate and would have settled for instant ramen if that's all the man had but Heero had insisted on making him what he called a "worthy" meal.

So he sat there and they talked about nothing in particular until Heero had mentioned something funny that Duo had said. Suddenly, Wufei had lost his smile and he dropped his gaze to stare at the counter.

"Heero….about Duo."

Heero heard the sadness in Wufei's voice and he turned to see the man with a concerned look on his face. He knew lying to his best friend was getting to Wufei and he had no problems with making their relationship public. As a matter of fact, he was becoming a little concerned that Wufei still wanted to keep it a secret. He felt like Wufei was ashamed of them or something. _I agreed to keep it secret so he would be more comfortable in the beginning. But now's my chance. I should just tell him it bothers me_.

"Wufei, I want to---"

KNOCK KNOCK

Heero and Wufei looked at each other and then in the direction of the front door. Heero wiped his hands and tossed the dish towel as he walked past Wufei to answer the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw Duo. Heero pointed towards the backrooms and Wufei quietly retreated. Once Heero heard a door click shut, he opened his front door, but kept his body in the small opening.

"Hey."

"Hey! Mind if I come in? Wufei ditched me for his birthday and I'm lonely."

"No. I can't hang out right now."

"What? Why?"

"Busy. Why don't you go home to your wife?"

"Hilde's out with her girlfriends tonight because I told her I had plans for 'Fei's birthday. C'mon, Heero."

"Sorry."

Heero started to close the door but Duo put his hand up, a scowl in place. He was tired of his friends blowing him off with weak excuses.

"Damn it, Heero, don't brush me off like I'm some door-to-door salesman!"

Duo tried to look around Heero who was taking up most of the opening, to see if he could detect any clues that would tell him the truth. His nose suddenly twitched and he took a deep breath.

"You cookin'?"

"Yes and it'll burn if I don't get back to it. Now leave, Duo. I've got a lot of work to do."

Duo backed off in a huff and glared at his friend. "You know, this is why you're alone, Heero. You really need to work on those people skills or you'll never find yourself a woman."

Heero rolled his eyes and closed the door as Duo stomped out of the apartment building. Heero made his way back to his office and opened the door to find Wufei leaning against the desk, leafing through a book.

"It's safe now."

Wufei tossed the book and followed Heero back out to the kitchen and resumed his perch on the stool, watching Heero cook.

"So who was at the door?"

"Duo." Wufei's wide eyes stared at the back of Heero who seemed unfazed by their visitor. "Apparently he's lonely without you and the little woman around so he settled for me."

"What did you tell him?"

Heero still had his back to him, working various pans on the stove.

"The truth."

"What!"

Heero shot Wufei a quick smirk.

"I told him I was busy and confirmed I was cooking. What did you think I told him?"

Wufei shook his head and offered a self deprecating smile. He wasn't going to get roped into that conversation right now. There had been tension between them all day and he didn't want to make it any worse. It wasn't a bad tension. On the contrary, it was a tantalizing sexual tension that had kept Wufei feeling alive all day. But it was becoming palpable and Wufei felt like he was going to jump out of his skin any moment.

Heero was hoping Wufei wasn't going to answer his question. He'd been fighting this burning desire since his little confession in the car on the way to the dojo and not even the twenty minute cold shower he took helped. _I don't know how much longer I can last. It's been three months now and things are great between us. I've been following his lead, but even I have my limits. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My birthday was wonderful, thank you."

Wufei came up behind Heero and kissed his cheek, then settled his chin on the man's shoulder. Heero stopped drying the dishes and turned, wrapping his arms around Wufei's waist and pulling him close as he leaned back against the counter. He kissed Wufei and spoke against the wine tainted lips. He didn't drink as a personal rule, but tasting liquor on Wufei's mouth was a secret guilty pleasure he'd developed.

"Your birthday isn't over yet." Heero kissed along Wufei's jaw line and whispered in his ear. "Is there anything else you'd like to do? Anything you'd like _me _to do?"

Wufei closed his eyes and brought his arms up around Heero's neck. He felt his body reacting to Heero's lips and the deep voice whispering in his ear that sent shivers down his spine. Strong hands were now tightly holding his hips in place as Heero pressed their bodies together, increasing Wufei's desire tenfold.

"Ah…..Heero…..we always seem to get in trouble in the kitchen." The throaty chuckle vanquished whatever lingering willpower Wufei had and he let a small moan escape as he found Heero's mouth and captured it in a hungry kiss.

Heero responded immediately and things between the pair heated up quickly with Heero removing Wufei's shirt while Wufei had deftly unbuttoned Heero's shirt. And just when Wufei thought they were going to end up on the kitchen floor like that first night they spent together, Heero pushed them apart. Wufei stared at the flushed man, his exposed chest heaving and body straining.

"No, not here. We're going to do this right this time."

Wufei smiled and leaned back against the doorway.

"I didn't realize we did it wrong last time."

Heero walked over to Wufei and cupped his face, kissing him tenderly. When he pulled back, he still held Wufei's face, his blue eyes pinning the ebony haired man.

"I don't want to fuck you tonight. I want to show you how much I love you."

Wufei was speechless. There were no words he could think of that would be an appropriate or equal response. All he could think to do was bury his face in Heero's neck, hugging the man fiercely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Heero?"

"Hmmm?"

The pair was cuddled together in Heero's bed, Wufei lying halfway on Heero with an arm and leg thrown over his bed partner. Both were exhausted, satisfied and sleepy, letting their post coital daze take over. But there was one thing still on Wufei's mind.

"I have one more request for my birthday."

Sleepy blue eyes were suddenly open and alert. When Wufei didn't hear anything, he continued.

"I don't want to hide anymore." Wufei pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Heero who was lying there quietly listening, showing no emotion whatsoever. Wufei let his hand run across and down Heero's chest. "I know it was my idea but….I love you, Heero. And I don't think we have any reason to keep our relationship a secret any longer."

Onyx searched cerulean, looking for any indication that Heero had an opinion on the matter, but the man's face remained neutral. And just as Wufei was about to say something more, Heero suddenly got up and headed out of the bedroom, grabbing his robe on the way. Wufei felt like his heart was in a vise. _Why did he leave without saying anything? Could he possibly be angry?_

Wufei finally spurred his body into action, following Heero out into the apartment. He heard the deep voice and tracked it to find him in the kitchen on the phone, illuminated by the overhead light on the stove.

"Yeah, it's me. I know it's late but I wanted to tell you that I lied to you earlier." Heero turned and saw Wufei standing in the doorway, trying to maintain his balance as he pulled his pants on and tried to figure out what was going on at the same time. Heero couldn't help the smile. "I didn't invite you in earlier because I had someone here. I was cooking dinner for my boyfriend. It's his birthday…..Calm down. Wufei and I will explain things……That's right. Wufei……We had our reasons…….We'll talk about it on Monday morning. Goodnight."

Heero didn't take his eyes off Wufei during the whole conversation. Wufei stood there, cheeks becoming rosier by the moment. When he hung up the phone, Heero walked over to Wufei and ran his fingertips over a warm cheek.

"Mission accomplished."

Wufei chuckled and hung his head, gently shaking it back and forth.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Duo is at the epicenter of all the gossip that goes on around here. Tell him, tell the world."

Heero wrapped his arms around Wufei's shoulders, resting his forehead against Wufei's.

"Did he sound mad?"

"He sounded sleepy and confused. He might wake up in the morning and think it was a dream." Wufei just nodded his head. Heero kissed his forehead and turned, heading back to the bedroom.

"C'mon, let's go back to bed."

As they settled back into the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, Wufei smiled.

"Boyfriend?"

"Would you prefer lover?"

"No. I like boyfriend. I've never been anyone's boyfriend."

"Me either."

Wufei had thought about asking how things would be different, especially in the office, now that they'd agreed to stop hiding their relationship. But he decided he would just wait for Monday morning. His mind wanted to shut down on the blissful note of Heero calling him his boyfriend.

_To be continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Gundam boys are not my property. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?

Ok, so this is basically the last chapter. I'll post the epilogue soon. So let's see how Duo reacts to Heero's and Wufei's "good news"…..

Quick note to Roxie Faye: I love the "sleepy" comment. Totally had me smiling all day.

**Mission: Chance**

**Chapter 9**

Wufei and Heero spent a lazy Sunday together, with Heero making breakfast and Wufei wondering about the Cheshire cat grin on the man's face as they ate. Afterwards, they played a game of chess and took a nap before eating dinner. As they lay on the sofa with the TV playing in the background, Wufei voiced what neither wanted to admit.

"I have to go home."

"I know."

Wufei remained unmoving on Heero's chest, eyes glazed over as he stared at the TV.

"I have to go home."

Heero smirked. "You said that already."

"Well….I really mean it."

"Ok. I'm not going to stop you."

Wufei smiled as arms tightened around his shoulders. "Heero…."

Heero chuckled at the combination of warning and whining in the man's voice. _He can be so childish_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei didn't get back to his apartment until very late Sunday night thanks to Heero's persuasive argument and he fell right into his bed, clothes and all, exhausted but happy.

It wasn't until he was driving into work the next morning that he thought about what was facing him when he arrived at his destination. _Duo. He found out about us. And not in the gentlest of ways either_. Wufei winced when he thought of Heero's late night call to the sleeping man. At the time, Wufei had been too caught up in his own happiness to think about what Duo must be thinking or feeling. _I'm a terrible friend_.

Wufei's sense of dread continued to build the closer he came to work so by the time he turned the corner and walked down the hallway to his office, his stomach was tied in knots and making him regret ever eating breakfast. _Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe he'll be happy for---_

Wufei stopped in the doorway of his office to find Duo sitting on the sofa, glaring at him. He saw the anger and betrayal burning in the amethyst eyes and all thoughts of a calm discussion vanished from his mind.

Wufei managed to take a few steps into his office and close the door, but otherwise he remained frozen, knuckles white from the grip on his briefcase. The pair remained staring at each other for several minutes until the door opened revealing Heero. Wufei dropped his gaze to the floor while Duo turned to face the new arrival.

"Good mor----"

"Leave, Heero." Duo saw the blue eyes darken immediately but he held his ground. "This is between me and Wufei. Please leave, Heero."

Although the harsh voice had lessened a bit, Heero could still see the anger raging within Duo's eyes. He looked to Wufei who seemed to sense his silent question and nodded. With a quick warning glance to Duo, Heero left the room.

Duo returned his attention to Wufei who had regained control of himself again and went to his desk, putting his briefcase down and hanging his jacket in the corner. When he turned to face Duo again, his face was calm, but his eyes shone with his fear.

"I knew you were keeping something from me but I didn't push it because I wanted you to come to me and tell me. I figured you had your reasons and I trusted you as my best friend."

"Duo, I wanted to tell you----"

"But instead I get a call from Heero in the middle of the night!" Duo slammed his fist on the table and stood up, pacing the room a few times before stopping to face Wufei. "I want a damn good explanation for why you lied to me."

Wufei sat down behind his desk with a sigh and met his best friend's piercing stare.

"I didn't know what was happening between me and Heero and I didn't want anyone knowing about us until I was sure there _was_ an 'us'. And I did feel horrible lying to you, Duo, and there were times when I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't have the nerve."

Duo felt his anger subsiding a bit, knowing how reserved his best friend was about his emotions. He could understand the initial desire for secrecy. _Maybe I haven't been in the dark for as long as I think. _

"How long have you been keeping this from me?"

Wufei hung his head. For the briefest of moments he thought of lying and lessening the time frame, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself. _I've lied to him for so long about so many things. I have to come clean. I can't call myself his best friend if I don't come clean_.

"Y-your wedding."

"What!" Duo took the two steps to Wufei's desk, slammed his hands down and leaned in to yell at the man he thought was his best friend. "So you and Heero have just been laughing at me behind my back----!"

"It was my idea! Heero had nothing to do with it! And we weren't-----"

"Bullshit, Wufei! Both of you made a fool of me!"

"Heero was just trying to help me!"

Duo let out a derisive bark of a laugh and his mouth curved into a malicious smile.

"He just wanted to help you into his bed."

Wufei's eyes went wide and before he could think his actions through, he had lunged over his desk grabbing Duo by his collar and slamming him into the floor.

"Shut up! I was the one who used **_him_**! I was the one who needed to forget the pain and Heero understood! So say what you will about me, but don't speak about Heero that way!"

Duo looked up at his friend, stunned. His brief, yet enlightening conversation with Heero led him to believe that his two friends were involved in a serious relationship. Heero had called Wufei his boyfriend. But to hear Wufei's rant just now….

"You were in pain? Did someone….hurt you, 'Fei?"

Both men's anger had drained away as they stared at each other. Duo was concerned that his best friend had been hurt and he hadn't been there to help, while Wufei's righteous anger was replaced with crimson cheeks and a sudden case of speechlessness.

"'Fei?"

Duo reached up and placed his hands over Wufei's snapping the man hovering over him back to attention.

"Tell me. Did someone hurt you?"

At Duo's touch, Wufei regained himself and realizing his position, quickly scampered off Duo and walked to the other side of his office, leaning his forehead against the door with a quiet thud.

"What? You can tell Heero, but not me, your best friend?"

Duo began closing in on Wufei when the quiet voice froze him in place.

"I hurt myself. I thought it was something I could handle on my own but I ended up breaking down at the wedding. Heero….he understood and didn't judge me."

"But….why didn't you come to me?"

Wufei let out a bitter chuckle and turned around to face his best friend and former unrequited love.

"I couldn't come to you because….." Wufei looked away, unsure if he wanted to be this honest. _He doesn't need to know it was him. Although he'll probably keep pestering me until I give him a name_. He looked back at Duo and this time, he genuinely smiled and was happy to see it returned. _He's always been able to make me feel like everything will be ok_. "…..I was in love with you, Duo."

"You….huh?"

Wufei couldn't help the chuckle that escaped and he went to go throw himself onto the sofa, his elbows on his knees and his hands buried in his hair.

"I was in love with you for so long and I even tried to tell you once." Wufei looked up at the still silent and stunned man standing in the middle of his office. "The day Hilde showed up, remember?"

Duo slowly made his way and sat down next to Wufei staring at the table unseeing, trying to process what his best friend just told him. He tried to recall the day Hilde came back into town and what he had been doing before then, but his mind was a blank.

"Anyway….I went to Une and requested any and all solo missions. I figured if I was too busy, I wouldn't have time to---"

"Be my best man. You ran away. You…._coward_."

Wufei cringed at the word. It wasn't that he hadn't called himself a coward a hundred times already, but to hear it from Duo…..

"I know I was a terrible friend. I should have been happy for you. It just….it hurt so much. And then I drank too much at the wedding and Heero drove me home. Things just kind of developed from there. I didn't tell you about Heero and me for lots of reasons. I still wasn't over you, even as I started noticing Heero. And then when I had gotten over you, I didn't say anything because I wanted to see where things were going with Heero. If things hadn't worked out, it may have caused a rift between you and Heero and I didn't want that either. I'm sorry, Duo. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Duo listened to his friend's confessional and suddenly, so many things made sense. He was still hurt that both his friends, especially Wufei, had hidden something so major from him. But, after so many years and knowing them as well as he did, he understood. Mostly.

"'Fei….I had no idea. If I did anything to---"

"Stop. You did nothing wrong, Duo. We can't help who we fall in love with."

"Heh, I guess you're right. And now I know why Heero always rolled his eyes at me whenever I told him he'd never find a woman."

Wufei and Duo shared a brief chuckle at the realization and fell into a comfortable silence. When Heero had ended their call the other night, Duo's shock developed into a quiet rage and he'd spent all day Sunday seething in anger sequestered in the basement. He knew Hilde was worried but he was thankful she gave him his space to work through his emotions.

By the time he reached work early this morning, he was tired and he didn't think he had any anger left. Wufei was his best friend and he was ready to listen to what he had to say. But as soon as Wufei walked in the door, Duo's anger re-emerged instantly and he found all the unspoken anger and betrayal he felt the previous day spill forth.

Duo risked a quick glance to the silent man next to him and saw that he still looked like the Chang Wufei he'd grown to care for and call his best friend. Yes, he had been hurt by Wufei's secrecy. _But I can't imagine what he went through_. His anger had faded and now he was left with a dull ache in his heart, which he supposed would take some time to go away, but he was certain that it would go away and that he would not lose his best friend.

"So….you and Heero….it must be pretty serious."

"I love him."

"How does it feel….I mean, does it feel the same as when….."

"No."

"Ok." Duo looked over at Wufei and bumped their shoulders with a warm smile. "I'm really happy for you, 'Fei. For both of you."

Hopeful onyx eyes turned to smiling amethysts. He had hoped that Duo would understand, but after seeing how angry and hurt he rightfully was, Wufei was thankful the other man was still speaking to him. _Then again, he's always had a big heart, hasn't he_?

"So you….forgive me?"

"How could I not? You're my best friend, right? Besides…." Duo stood up and stretched and made his way towards the door. "….I'm a very desirable guy and----"

"Maxwell…."

Duo ignored the warning in his friend's voice and plowed ahead.

"…..I'm sure it was real hard for you to get over me."

Duo paused and looked as if he were in deep thought. Then he looked at Wufei again who looked like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or kill him. Suddenly, Duo's face brightened.

"Hey! Maybe you should start a support group…."

"Max----"

"…..for all those brokenhearted women _and_ men----"

"Maxwell. Shut---"

"…..out there who fell in love with me?"

"MAXWELL!"

"Oh shit!"

Duo flew out the office door and down the hallway with Wufei close on his heels. Heero heard an approaching commotion and when he saw Duo and then Wufei pass by his office in a blur of khaki he smiled. _Looks like the conversation went well. Things seem back to normal_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo had fled the Preventors building in his attempt at escaping his pursuing partner. But Wufei had always been faster than him and the Chinese man managed to tackle him on the practice fields. They landed hard, with Duo taking the brunt of the impact. Wufei wasted no time in flipping the man over and pinning him underneath.

"I can't believe I was worried about hurting your feelings! Months of being wracked with guilt and what do you do? You mock me!"

Duo couldn't help but smile up at the indignant man, chest heaving with exertion, hair coming loose from its normally immaculate ponytail, and eyes glinting dangerously.

"What do you find so amusing?"

"How long have you been waiting to get me in this position?"

Wufei took in his hands, securely pinning Duo's above his head, knees firmly gripping narrow hips, faces close enough to…. He felt the heat burning him within and he tried to speak, opening and closing his mouth twice before giving up and just sitting on the ground, gazing helplessly at his smirking friend.

Duo sat up and picked pieces of grass from his hair. He noticed Wufei still looked a bit shell-shocked and chuckled. He leaned in without hesitation and kissed Wufei on the cheek and then gave him a warm smile.

"I love you too, 'Fei." Duo stood up and offered his hand to his partner. "Now come on, let's get to work. I've missed my partner."

_To be concluded……_


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The Gundam boys are not my property. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?

Alright, so I'm sure this doesn't count as "soon" but it is here now and I know it's short (SORRY SORRY!) but I couldn't resist the whole birthday/sweater thing and I couldn't post it as a one-shot so…...enjoy the tormenting of Heero and try not to hate Hilde too much for putting her hands on Wufei.

**Mission: Chance**

**Epilogue**

"C'mon, Heero, we're going to be late!"

Heero groaned as Wufei walked ahead of him, gesturing for him to pick up the pace. He glared at the large building looming before him hoping if he wished hard enough it would explode.

"Stop wishing the building would collapse and hurry! Duo and Hilde are already waiting for us!"

Heero growled as he walked past Wufei who was graciously holding the door open for him. They made their way to the lobby and Wufei spoke with the young lady behind the counter while Heero looked around. There was a large trophy case and he was admiring a particularly large and ornate silver trophy when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Let's go."

Wufei led him past the smiling girl to a wide, darkened hallway that dumped them out right where their friends were waiting.

"Hey, there you are! Happy birthday, 'Fei!"

"Happy birthday, Wufei!" Wufei accepted the hug from the enthusiastic woman as Duo stopped Heero from wandering back the way they came. "Oh my! Is this cashmere? It feels so soft."

"Thank you. It was Heero's birthday present to me."

"You have very good taste, Heero."

Silence reigned for a few brief seconds as looks were exchanged all around the circle. Wufei looked at Duo pleading for help, Heero was practically glaring daggers at Duo, Hilde was looking at Wufei's chest as if he were prime rib and Duo's face reflected his embarrassment at watching his wife paw at his best friend.

"H-hey, babe? Could you uh…stop petting Wufei?"

"Oh sorry!"

Hilde backed away from Wufei, her cheeks rosy, matching her husband's perfectly. Wufei took a step towards Heero and put a reassuring hand on his back, as he and Duo exchanged knowing smirks.

"Ok! Let's skate!"

Duo swung an arm around Wufei and Heero and Hilde followed the pair to a bench where everyone sat down and put on their ice skates. Duo and Hilde jumped out onto the ice and started skating, yelling for Wufei and Heero to join them.

"Heero. What is your problem? You've been pouting all morning."

"Nothing."

"Liar. If you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to tell Duo you like to sing J-pop songs in the shower."

This comment earned Wufei Heero's deadliest glare but Wufei just smiled, immune to the man's more belligerent looks. Finally, Heero looked away and mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't know how to skate."

"C'mon, Heero, how hard could a competitive art form be?"

Wufei stood up and dragged an unsteady Heero with him the short distance to the ice rink.

"You are a naturally gifted athlete and shouldn't have any problems."

Heero held onto Wufei's hands as they stepped out onto the ice. Wufei tried to keep his laughter in check but he'd never seen Heero so unsure of himself before.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny."

"No, it's not. It's….adorable."

Wufei yanked Heero to him and hugged him, sending the pair down on the ice with Wufei landing on Heero.

"Damn it, Wufei! I gave you the sweater to avoid getting hurt this year."

Wufei just laughed and leaned in to give his boyfriend a quick kiss before pulling them both up to their knees.

"I'm sorry. When we get home I'll rub it and make it feel better."

Heero saw the glint in the onyx eyes and suddenly he was feeling no pain as Wufei dragged him up to his feet.

"C'mon, Heero. Give it a chance?"

The pair started to skate again with Wufei at Heero's side, smiling, teasing and encouraging his growling boyfriend. Heero was accustomed to taking chances, many times with his own life. And so far he'd come through just fine. But the chance he had taken on Wufei…..risking his heart……that had been the most dangerous in his estimation. But also the most rewarding.

And now they took chances together. Big, small, significant, insignificant….it didn't matter. What did matter was that they did it together. Heero turned when he felt Wufei let go of his hand to see the man skating backwards, away from him, his smile and eyes taunting him, challenging him. Heero smirked as he unknowingly picked up speed, his attention solely focused on Wufei.

_Mission accepted._

**The End.**


End file.
